


Kitchen

by supercalifragili



Series: Domesticity [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember when we accidentally kissed?” Liam asks playing idly with Zayn’s hair, long and caressing his neck<br/>“When we snogged you might say” Zayn corrects him fiddling with his phone, he smiles up at Liam lifting his head up, he leaves his phone down and lifts his hands too pick me up he whispers making grabby hands<br/>“And you said Listen, I’m not even sorry”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Just... idk how this started...

“Remember when we accidentally kissed?” Liam asks playing idly with Zayn’s hair, long and caressing his neck

“When we snogged, you might say” Zayn corrects him fiddling with his phone, he smiles up at Liam lifting his head up, he leaves his phone down and lifts his hands too _pick me up_ he whispers making grabby hands

“And you said _Listen, I’m not even sorry_ ”

Liam laughs picking Zayn up from the couch and leading him to the kitchen; they had been trying to avoid cooking since days but after the morning round for groceries- done all hurriedly if Liam might add, they really had to cook or they would end up dead on starvation. They hid through the aisles holding a split list of goods they needed to buy, nobody could ever live on take outs forever. They’re still famous in some way, three years after One Direction ended.

Zayn learned to cook some of his favourite mum’s dishes, he still grumbles some evenings saying _Mum does it better_ and Liam smiles teasingly at him. One morning he stubbornly decided on making his mum's treats, staying with her on the phone for a good hour, which was a fucking battle in the kitchen if somebody would ask Liam. Zayn smiled sheepishly and _but at least I got them right!_ He exclaimed at the platter of treats on the counter.

When the Trisha came in the next day, holding a bowl of ‘left over biryani’ -that looked not like a left over at all- Zayn devoured it and he pulled his mum in the newly decorated kitchen; between _Zayn! How much rice did you put!_ and _Ma, Liam hates cilantro!_ Zayn was able to come up with a biryani version of his own.

Liam just stayed by the door, he tried and help, just preparing the ingredients down, but Zayn was all about how he didn’t need any help, so Liam just stepped back and looked at how excited and happy Zayn seemed that afternoon adding little table spoons of ginger, garlic and cumin for the meat. Trisha just huffed restless because _it’s not the technicality of it Zayn!_ And Zayn pointed out _well mum you did this for years, obviously it’s not about the technicality of it._ It was nice.

Some days they would go out to the joint down the street and eat kati rolls or parathas served with tea in the mornings or afternoons. They were be able to move around freely since there weren’t paparazzi, not even casual photographers; sometimes people would still pop out of nowhere and _Hey, big fan man, can I have an autograph?_

Liam would smile and pull Zayn in and pose for a picture to which Zayn most of the times would look sleepy and intentionally fussy- Liam would like to keep all of those ones if he could.

They’d eat outside the joint, sitting on stools and look around, kindly greeting elders that would pass by. Zayn would eat and _listen to me Liam, I’ll work here if I have too, and this roll is amazing_ asking Liam if he wanted the one that was still laying on his plate. Liam would shake his head and keep his plate near him and say _No Zayn, buy your own, I’m eating this._

Some afternoons during snack times or even in the morning Zayn would prepare his mint tea, he’d seat outside their home and sip it quietly, the little swinging bench carrying him back and forth on the porch. Liam would always wake up when after a while Zayn would come in their bedroom with tea, he never thought Zayn could manage to do right after his first try, he spilt the tea on the kitchen floor groaning loudly- Zayn has a clumsiness that shows only at home.

“Exactly, never sorry for it” Zayn says returning to the kiss they _accidentally_ shared shouldering Liam to get the chapati from the fridge and toast them to make them crunchy enough.

Liam does the eggs, Zayn called them khagina the first time he cooked them and Trisha just rolled his eyes and said _it's just scrambled eggs_ \- at least he didn’t have to spill pasta bowls. Zayn framed his tweet on their living room wall- to remind himself or Liam, nobody knows.

“Would you pass me the onions babe?”

“You won’t cry trying to cut them?”

“My eyes are onions!” Liam informs Zayn baffled and Zayn laughs taking a cutting tray. Zayn's laugh is louder now, like the days back when they first started X-Factor and people didn’t trim his wings. He laughs and Liam laughs too because Zayn’s happiness is contagious.

Zayn laughed before, certainly he did, but it was somehow practiced, like a ‘lesson learned’ smile and a chuckle, something quite hidden. Back then, it was mornings like this that would lift Zayn off his slumber; Liam would wake him up late in the mornings and say _Let’s have breakfast together_ and Zayn would nod and drag his feet. Zayn would say _I miss mum’s food Liam, I want to go home,_ Liam would just kiss his forehead and set him on the counter and count Zayn’s sighs coming in timely manner. Those morning would be a time for Zayn to breathe.

Now, these mornings start with Zayn being up before ten and having energy all around, he sings and walks and sits and _breathes_. Liam pours oil in two different pans and cuts the onions quickly, chopping them before his eyes start to water- maybe his eyes are not onions yet.

Liam tips the onions in each pan and let's them fry up as the oil is heating, he proceeds to cut the tomatoes, spinach and coriander for Zayn. Zayn hums beside him, lyrics flowing out from his mouth out and Liam hears the _maybe we’re fireproof_ quietly sung

“We totally are fireproof” Liam says winking, Zayn kisses him holding his chin and Liam forgets about the onions for a second. Zayn kisses him thoroughly and Liam’s hand tingle with want, he pushes him playfully aside- they need breakfast.

“Stop it, there won’t be any breakfast and we’ll burn our place down if you start kissing me like this” Liam admonishes with the wooden spoon he handles, for all that, Zayn kisses him quickly on the lips and returns to the counter in all quietness.

“I could have done this really quickly and we would be back in bed right now” he mutters

Liam throws the tomatoes and spinach in one pan, and in the other he sprinkles fresh leaves of cilantro, he pours the beaten eggs in and gives it a pinch of cumin inside Zayn’s own. Zayn comes back beside him to stir the eggs swiftly as they hum songs together.

Liam could spend his whole life getting used to the feeling that settles peacefully in his heart during mornings like these.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if Liam likes cilantro, I think I hate cilantro which is crazy that I put that on Liam cause wth, Liam probably loves cilantro… I’m going off tangent now… Zayn’s prolly good at cooking, he could give me food that is burnt and I’d still like it, I wouldn’t eat it, but I’d prolly like it. I’m going off tangent again. Okay, gonna write my essay now…


End file.
